


Here Comes the Fuzz

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Series: Objection! [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawyer AU. 15 year old Cassandra realizes the law might not be in her future. She’s a bit down about it until she gets a better idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Fuzz

 

           

            Three years after her adoption, Cassandra came to the unfortunate conclusion that the legal profession wasn’t exactly for her.

            It would have been obvious sooner if she hadn’t been in such firm denial over the last three years. Ever since Barbara found her on the streets and Bruce took her into his home, all she wanted to be was just like them. And since Bruce and Barbara were both lawyers, she would have to become one as well.

            So she threw herself into it. She practiced giving speeches and sending folks off to jail. She spent as much time at Bruce’s offices helping file. She even watched Law and Order. If determination was enough to score a law degree, Cassandra would have been court ready by age 15.

            Sadly, however, a law degree required a lot more than stubbornness (though stubbornness absolutely helped). It required schooling. It required immense amounts of reading and writing. It required sitting still. And Cassandra? She just wasn’t built for the life of an academic. She never would be.

            Which meant Cassandra had to get a new future career.

            “Cass. Cass. Are you even paying attention?” Barbara asked, tapping her pencil on the tabletop. Cassandra didn’t pay her any mind, instead staring out of the window with a glum expression. They were holed up in Jim Gordon’s house for Cassandra’s weekly tutoring session. Since Cassandra had spent so much time out of school, she’d been forced to get a tutor to help her out, unless she wanted to get bumped down a few more grades. Usually Cassandra at least attempted to pay attention during these meetings, but as of late all she had done was try to take a nap for an hour and call it a day. Barbara was starting to worry about her.

            “Cassandra,” she tapped the teen’s shoulder. Cassandra turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. Barbara gestured to the piece of paper between them. Cass’s English homework. It was entirely blank. “I thought you told me you’d finish this by now.”

            Cass shrugged. She didn’t like using words, preferring gestures and motions over verbal statements. Neither Bruce nor Barbara knew why, Cass didn’t talk about her life before the streets, but they’d gotten used to it. Every gesture for Cassandra was a complex sentence.  Barbara could translate this one easy enough. Cass might as well have said “I didn’t feel like it.”

            Barbara frowned. Cass had always been stubborn when it came to schoolwork, it was why Bruce had almost begged Barbara to be her tutor, but she’s never shown a complete lack of interest before. She’d always given it an effort.

            “Okay, I’ll bite.” Barbara reached forward and pushed the piece of paper to the side. She then rolled closer to the table. “What’s wrong? Why the sudden lack of interest?”

            Cass didn’t answer, just glancing at her for one second before turning back to the window. Barbara began mulling over the possibilities. Maybe someone had been making fun at Cass again at school for being held back? Barbara doubted it, last time that happened Jason gave a kid two black eyes, but it was possible.

            “Cass-“

            “Hey sweetheart.” The front door to the apartment slammed open. Standing there, drenched with rain, in full uniform, was Jim Gordon. His glasses were entirely fogged up and water dripped from his mustache. But that wasn’t what caught Barbara’s attention. The bloody spot on her father’s pant leg had her full focus as soon as he walked in the door.

            “Dad!” She said, wheeling over to him. This caught Cass’s attention and she peeled her gaze from the window. Gordon shrugged off his jacket, and threw it onto the kitchen counter.

            “I’m fine, Barbara. Some guy got lucky with a knife. I didn’t even need stiches.”

            That didn’t seem to stop Barbara. She was already rolling herself into the kitchen and searching for the first aid kit under the counter. Gordon rolled his eyes, instead walking over to take the chair across from Cass. He sat down and began to wipe his glasses on his shirt.

            Cass stared. She knew Barbara’s father was a police officer, she’d met him before, but she’d never seen it, for lack of a better word, up close. Gordon wasn’t lying about his wound, Cassandra could tell that from his body language, but there was more to the story. There was the aftermath of a fight that lingered in Gordon’s shoulders. And in his smile, she could see a hint of victory.

            Gordon noticed Cassandra’s staring and smiled. “This guy was trying to kidnap kids off the street. We caught him tonight.” Barbara wheeled back over to them the first aid kit in her lap. Gordon had already rolled his pant leg up to expose the gash, it wasn’t deep and Barbara began prodding at it with some gauze and antibiotic cream.

            “You got hurt,” Cassandra said, her mind strangely blank. Like something was brewing back there. Gordon winced, Barbara was not kidding around with those bandages, then shrugged.

            “The guy got lucky hit on my pants but we saved the kid. I can spare a little blood for that.”

            Barbara shook her head, trying to hide her smile, but Cassandra didn’t notice. All she could picture was Gordon leaping over walls, ducking behind alleys and stopping crooks in their tracks. Fighting guys with knives on occasion or getting hit in the face. Soon enough, she began to picture herself in his shoes doing the same, wearing the uniform, catching criminals before they even got to step 1. Only in her version?

            She never got hit.

            “I could be a cop,” she whispered to herself a bit of awe in her voice. Both Barbara and Jim looked at her with wide eyes.         

            “Cass,” Barbara said with an edge of worry in her voice. It was too late. The excitement was already out of control. She’d have to get started right away. Work on her physical fitness again. Hit the books. Maybe do some sparring. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and grabbed her folder.

            “I could be a cop,” she said again, this time almost yelling. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Barbara’s head. Then she nodded at Jim. “Thanks Mr. Gordon.” Before either Gordon could respond, she was out the front door, vanishing into the rain. They stared at the open door for one second before Gordon let out a long groan.

            “Don’t bother bandaging that up, Barbara,” he said, pushing his daughter’s hands away. “Wayne is just going to kill me anyway.”


End file.
